Because pixie dust never lies
by Caruncle
Summary: Outlaw queen one-shot collection.
1. Clarity

**1**

**A/N:** I don't own the characters- OUAT does. Thank you for reading.

Summary: It's the night before Robin's vow renewal to Marion and he goes for a walk...

It's the first time he's seen her in weeks. Yet here she was, on the night before his vow renewal, sat alone in the square. He knows he shouldn't be here. He should be back at his party in the room full of happy people cooing over Roland's paige boy outfit or attempting to look interested when people asked about the colour scheme or the flower type or whether he'd written his vows. He hadn't written his vows- how are you supposed to write vows when all you feel is numb?

So he'd gone for a walk and that's when he'd found her. It was dark with the square being lit by a lone street lamp. She was sat on a bench looking down at her hands. He knows he should make himself known to her but he just wants a couple of seconds to watch her before he has to look away. But before he has the chance she looks up. The street light falls on her face and illuminates the snowflakes which blur its perfect features. It is hard to tell whether she is smiling or frowning but he decides to take his chance and walks slowly towards the bench. She makes no sound or gesture but just turns back to face the night. He sits down on the bench next to her, sitting closer than he should.

They sit in silence for some time, both of them letting themselves become momentarily hypnotised by the falling snow. They sit with their hands painfully close and at different points they both feel their fingers twitching at the magnetic pull between them. They can't explain it, for him she is impossible, a witch with history of trying to kill his future bride and for her he is a lowly thief who tomorrow is going to marry another woman, yet neither can help the pull they feel towards each other- the unbelievably strong desire to just throw caution to the wind and just grab the other's hand. Because somehow when their fingers interlock the world feels less scary, the world, well the world just makes sense.

Eventually she breaks the silence. It is too painful and she has to do something to distract herself from her twitching finger tips. She asks him if he is enjoying this weather they appear to have acquired and the conversation flows from there. It continues with the same mindless small talk but he doesn't mind, because for the first time in weeks she's talking to him, and that's all it takes to make him happy because at the end of the day he likes the sound of her voice.

Eventually though the small talk runs thin and they are left only with the elephant in the room. She asks briefly about the wedding preparations but when he mumbles only barely coherent syllables she decides not to press any further- there is not point pretending to be strong if she doesn't have to.

After that the conversation dies completely and she knows it's time to go. He offers to walk her home. When she protests he insists as he doesn't like the idea of her walking alone in the dark. She tells him again she's used to it and after all it's what she's spent the majority of her adult life doing- stumbling alone through the blackness.

But as she gets up to go, he follows. She says once again for him to go- he needs to get back to his party. He has no retort, no clever comeback because this is the first time in weeks he's really got the chance to look at her. To take her in, just her, surrounded by the icy glitter and my god she was beautiful. Mind stoppingly, heart poundingly beautiful.

He still says nothing- but their eyes remain locked together. She is fighting every fibre in her being to stop herself from kissing him and she knows she's losing when she feels her breath hitch in her throat as her feet slowly crunch in the snow towards him. She's inches from his unflinching gaze now- eyes still locked together. Why won't she turn and run? She knows this will only end in heartache- but for this second the world of consequence is irrelevant, it's just the two of them enveloped in their own personal blizzard of confetti.

The flurry thickens around them as she takes the final step and she feels him weaken as he lets his forehead fall onto hers. She feels the tears in her eyes and she hopes to god its cold enough to freeze them because he can't see her cry, even now, he can't see her broken.

But it's too late- her tears betray her defences but he's there, as he always seems to be with his thumb wiping them away from her cheek. She leans into his hand, her tears freely falling. His thumbs can't keep up and so he tries a different method that has worked before- his lips on hers. They are so tender. So perfect. She's never been kissed like this and as it intensifies she knows their blizzard will betray them eventually so she clicks her fingers and a purple cloud drops them in her front room.

And before she can stop it his hands are in her hair and she feels her fingernails graze the skin under his collar. She can't stop it- they're just moving poetically together. She feels him lift her momentarily to allow her legs to snake round his waist as he effortlessly carries her up the stairs.

Her brain is too numb to stop this. For the first time in weeks she feels again. All the feelings she'd shut so painstakingly away were back and overwhelming her senses and she was powerless to stop them because he was here with his lips so perfectly interlocked with hers- not even all the magic in the world could stop them now. After all nothing could overpower true loves kiss.

And before they know it they are a tangle of limbs on her bed. She has no idea where she ends and he starts because they are moving as one being, as one body. My god she loves him. She can't deny it or fight anymore when he is here, with her, touching her like this she just knows that life does not get any better.

And as he kisses her he feels things he'd forgotten, hell, he's not even forgotten because these are new feelings- feelings of complete and utter ecstasy, feelings that he could write tome after tome of vows about, feelings that just make him feel alive and in this second completely, unfalteringly in love with this woman. He needs her

Their tangle of limbs organises slowly as they make love. It is slow at first before they both lose the ability to control themselves and give in to the passion. Last time it was so polite, but this time there are no niceties, they need each other, uncontrollably need each other and so they both just let go, its explosive and as it climaxes they find themselves shaking. They lie their together catching their breath together, eyes still interlocked, limbs still intertwined, momentarily frozen in the ecstasy of it all.

But then the haze disappears. The physicality of it all vanishes and they are left together lying on a bed in a darkened room with their voiceless emotions hanging in the air above them. Reality is not far behind as it dawns on them both the gravity of what has just occurred.

Tomorrow, he is supposed to be walking down the aisle to another woman. Everyone will be there, clapping and cheering. Real confetti will surround the bride and groom that will not melt away. Roland will have his mother back and all will be right with the world.

So before he can even say anything she clicks her fingers and he opens his eyes to find himself, fully clothed and back outside his party. His head is reeling. Does she not understand that he needs to talk about this with her? That he's never felt the way she just made him feel and that feeling is not one that he wants to, or intends to give up without a fight.

Marion appears at the door. He looks at her and the numbness returns. He knows he needs to talk to her, and it needs to be now. She is smiling at him and it breaks his heart to have to say what needs to be said. He takes a deep breath and begins his tale- for it is one that he knows will her bring many surprises.


	2. Blueprint

So here goes with one-shot number two. I've had this idea in my head for a while… Robin gets his heart frozen by Elsa. Hope you enjoy it! I literately can't wait for season four.

2

It was the news she had been dreading. He had been hit square in the chest. How could he have been so foolish? He had too much faith in his stupid arrows and now he was sat, slowly and painfully freezing to death and if Snow's account was to be believed no matter how many times Marion kissed him, well let's just say he wasn't getting any less blue.

Snow, Henry and even Emma had been to see her to beg her to try- but did they not get it wasn't that simple? She couldn't just walk up to another woman's husband and kiss him, because chances are it wouldn't work anyway- then she'd just be the whore that's trying to break up a family and if by some miracle it did work, then well, things would get, to say the least, complicated- and she's not sure she could cope with complicated anymore. Complicated was too painful.

But then- what if by not doing it, he actually died? It had almost killed her to let him go. She replayed their final conversation again and again in her head. It had taken place two weeks after Marion had returned. She'd been using avoidance tactics up until they were forced to work together meaning complete denial of his existence had become a little more problematic. Both Snow and Tink had told her she needed to talk to him, that fact wasn't rocket science, but building up the strength and courage to tell him that it was alright, that he needed to be with his family seemed near on impossible, because putting on a brave face over crushing pain wasn't something you could just do on whim.

But eventually, four days later she did muster the strength. They'd been frozen in a room together by one of Elsa's outbursts, but she was ready and so they talked. Within minutes her mask had betrayed her and tears were freely falling down her cheeks and almost as a reflex she saw him step toward her, but she couldn't just let herself fall into his arms- she had to be stronger than that.

So she stepped backward, wiped her cheeks and said what she had been rehearsing in her head for four days. She said she was sorry for ignoring him and tried to explain that it had just been too difficult to be around him, to be around them. But she wanted him to know that the only thing that mattered more than his own happiness was the happiness of his beautiful little boy. Roland deserved the world she told him, and all he could do was nod as she carried on telling him it was the right thing to do. They needed to be the perfect family they deserved to be. She would be ok, she had Henry and he was all she needed right now. It was alright- his family deserved a chance.

And yet here she was two months later, two glasses of wine down, sat alone in her big house still missing him. It was ridiculous she knew that- it had been a month long relationship- how was she still not over it?

She heard a small knock at the door. She ignored it at first but it was persistent. She opened the door to reveal a very cold looking little boy. He frowned at her as she opened the door.

'Gina, why did you take so long to open the door?' His anger was hilarious and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling

'I'm sorry Roland. You look very cold,'

'I forgotted my coat,' She ushered him through the door and grabbed one of her sweaters of the coat rack and wrapped it tightly around his shivering frame. He beamed up at her and she wished so badly she could take out her heart because it was too painful. 'Gina, why don't you visit Papa anymore?'

'I've been very busy Roland,'

'He misses you, especially now he's cold,' She didn't know what to say, she so wanted to ask why Roland thought that- but involving him would be wrong so she just smiled as he walked over and heaved himself, still draped in her sweater, onto the couch. 'I think you should give him this sweater- it's really warm and it smells good,'

'It smells good?'

'It smells like that time you hugged me and we gotted ice cream,' He was literately breaking her heart

'Roland- do your parents know you're here?' He looked at her wide eyed, pursed his lips and slowly shook his head.

'But, I hadded to come because I hearded Mr Gold talking about how you might be able to unfreeze Papa,'

'Roland- I,'

'But he said, he said you could do it,'

'Roland, I'm going to ring your parents,' He folded his little arms and sunk back into her sofa. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. It rang twice before he answered. He sounded absolutely terrible and for a second she was too shocked to speak

'Hello, is there anyone there? Roland, is that you?'

'No, its me. He's here,'

'Roland is with you?'

'He decided to come on a little walk. Don't worry, he's ok,'

'Thank god'

'I'll bring him back now,'

'Don't worry- I'm already on my way,'

'Robin, please, you sound terrible- rest. I'll bring him home.'

He didn't fight it and they agreed that Regina would bring him back. It took a while to coax Roland off the couch and he flat out refused to take off her sweater which he had now arranged so he was wearing it- of course the arms were far too long so when he first got up they dragged along the floor. She bent down in front of him and rolled the sleeves up. He looked at her right in the eyes and giggled 'Thank you Gina,' and before she could stand up he'd thrown his little arms around her neck. She froze for a second before pulling him into a big hug. He really was the sweetest kid.

They trudged back through the snow together- it had gotten deeper since this morning and she noticed his little legs were starting to struggle with the depth. She stopped as he started to slow- his little cheeks puffed out determinedly.

'Roland, would you like me to carry you?' But he just shook his head and kept pacing.

'Papa says I am a little man now. Too growed up to be carried,'

'Alright, if you're sure,' he nodded and kept striding out. She watched him, so determined. He really was Robin's son.

They finally reached the house and as they were about to go up the steps she felt him grab for her hand and pull her backwards.

'Do we have to go home?' His face looked suddenly very worried so she squatted down to be on his level

'Why wouldn't you want to go home?'

'It's sad. Papa being cold is sad. Mama shouts at him, sometimes at me too,'

'Roland, your mama and papa love you ver-' She was interrupted as the door flung back off its hinges and Robin appeared striding as well as he could across the snow. It was the first time in weeks she'd seen him, he looked absolutely terrible and the shock of seeing him made her eyes fill with tears. She looked away and composed herself but she knew now the thoughts she'd had were irrelevant- if it meant she could save him, surely kissing him was worth a shot?

He told Roland to go inside, who after being asked for the third time let go of her hand and ran up the steps into his house. It left them together in the snow. They said nothing for a while, she watched his eyes exploring her face, her body and she didn't do anything to stop it because for the first time in over two months she felt alive again. She had to try to save him and even if it didn't work- she wanted one last kiss- he owed her that.

Eventually he broke the silence, thanking her for bringing Roland home, but his eye contact was so intense that it took her a couple of moments to respond.

'It's no problem. Robin, you need to go inside, its c-'

'It makes no difference; I'm cold no matter where I am,'

'I still think you should go inside,'

'Milady, with all due respect, when you've got days to live and your heart is slowly turning into a glorified ice sculpture you don't really respond to well to orders,' Days. He had days. He wasn't the only one with a heart that was at a high risk of fragmenting. She had to save him; she had to- for Roland if nothing else.

He was still staring at her. She knew Marion was probably in the house watching, but she might not get another chance. She closed her eyes, stepped towards him and firmly grabbed the lapels of his jacket. She felt him tense at her touch before relaxing and as she heard him open his mouth to speak she knew she had to do it now.

So she kissed him. She kissed him to tell him she wanted to save him. To tell him she loved him. She kissed him because either way it was likely to be the last time she was able to- she kissed him because at this moment it was the right thing to do.

She heard the door open again, and she knew it was time to go. She pulled away but his hand was firmly on her wrist. It felt warmer. Christ it had worked. She didn't know where to look or what to do- but he was definitely warming up. She looked down at his hand, his skin was losing it blue tinge and then up at his face. He was staring at her in disbelief- she just stared back dumbstruck. She honestly didn't think it would work- and yet here he was defrosting before her eyes.

But it wasn't only her eyes; it was Marion's eyes too. She was stood in the doorway just watching the whole scene unfold. But then something happened. He let go of Regina's wrist as he ran towards the door but he was too late. Marion had collapsed but her body was literately fading, not in a medical sense, she was literately disappearing into thin air and within seconds she was gone. Invisible- gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days later, he asked her to go and see Mr Gold with him, he wanted to try and make sense of what had happened. Mr Gold let them in and sat them down. He had been puzzled by how it had occurred at first but after doing some reading he had some ideas. He explained that it was in the ancient laws that once a person has died death they cannot evade death. Essentially she was never truly alive- she was just running from death- existing in a sort of limbo like state. He went onto explain that the universe has a blueprint; it's vague and incomprehensible but at this time on the blue print you Robin were supposed to be Regina and Marion was supposed to be dead. That blue print is as unchangeable as death is irreversible and so when you two kissed, the blueprint was corrected and death caught up. He explained he could be wrong, but after studying the ancient texts this seemed to be the most logical explanation. The three of them sat in silence but throughout it all Robin never once let go of her hand. But she had to ask, she had to know, so she cleared her throat-

'So if I hadn't kissed Robin, she wouldn't be- I mean she'd still be?'

'Even without you, eventually the blueprint would have realigned. She was never really alive. Sadly, it is written time after time in the ancient texts, evasion of death is impossible,'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd kept her distance for a few days. Robin had asked if he could have some time to process everything and to break the news to Roland that his mother had essentially been a ghost for the past two and bit months. On the fourth day she was just leaving her house when he appeared on her porch.

In his hands was the old sweater than she had dressed Roland in. He looked so much better than he had and as he saw her she saw the huge smile that appeared across his face. He asked her if he could walk her to where she was going, she replied that she was going to Granny's and of course he could walk her.

The snow was still deep, and despite looking better he was still recovering and so about halfway there they sat down on a bench on the side of the street.

'Roland took it surprisingly well. I told him that Mama had just come for a visit and that we were very lucky to have her visit but now she had to go again. He asked me why and I said I didn't really understand but all I knew is that she wouldn't be coming back again. He just nodded and gave me a big hug. I don't know what I'd do without him, he's unbelievable,'

'He's pretty extraordinary- takes after his Papa.' The minute she said it, she realised it was probably wholly inappropriate but it had just come out. Shit. He was looking at her again. She should go. 'Robin, I'm sorry- that was- I didn't mean it as,' but he was smiling.

'So you're saying I'm not extraordinary?' He was still smiling. God he was attractive and as she looked down at the ground to try and stifle her own smile he started to laugh. She felt his arm lift and wrap around her shoulders pulling her closer into him. 'Regina, listen to me. For the last four days I've been trying to work out this in my head-everything Gold said makes sense. Marion, in those two months, wasn't Marion. She was a ghost and we never connected. We tried, but my heart didn't belong to her anymore. I knew it, she knew it and I'm pretty sure Roland knew it- you should know by the way that he mentioned you at least once every single day we didn't see you' She couldn't stop herself from smiling at that- but they both kept their eyes fixed forwards as he continued 'You see the thing is, I keep thinking about that 'blueprint' that Gold was talking about and him saying that we are supposed to be together because when he said it felt like the most natural, obvious thing in the world.' He turned to face her now, but she was still too scared to turn and reciprocate so found herself staring so intensely at the lamppost across the street that it actually bent a little at its base. 'Regina, look at me,' She eventually gives in and turns to face him.

'Robin, I'

'You, ever since the first time I saw you, well at least the first time I saw you in this world, have had my heart. These two months without you have been torture and I, and I'm pretty sure Roland doesn't want to go through that again. So I'm asking you- please. Can I have a second chance?'

'A wise man once told me, everyone deserves a second chance'

'Was this wise man also particularly handsome, and dare I say extraordinary?'

She couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face and before she could reply he kissed her. For the first time in months she felt safe again- his lips against hers- it was like coming home. They decided Granny's could wait and turned back toward her house, after all they had lost 'blueprint time' to make up on.

Hope you enjoyed it-

'


End file.
